mexicanos
by koisshi saotome
Summary: la llegada de nuevos compañeros de escuela ayuda a Akane y a Ranma en su relacion. pesimo summary lo se pero por favor pasen y leav


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GENIAL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAMA**

MEXICANOS

Un día cualquiera en la preparatoria furinkan en nerima…

Buen día alumnos a pesar de que ya sabemos que es normal desde la aparición de cierto joven_.- Dijo la profesora hinako en su forma de niña mirando a ranma_. - -Aparezcan artistas marciales en nuestra escuela, el día de hoy recibiremos en nuestra institución a tres estudiantes de intercambio desde México: al joven Edgar Juan de 16 años, la jovencita Alma González también de 16 años y por último la señorita María López también con 16 años de edad. Dijo miss hinako mientras indicaba a los nuevos alumnos que pasaran y saludaran.

¡Holaaaaaaa! Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Muy bien señorita Gonzales delante de… Tendo y López… atrás de… Tendo también y… Juan… saotome tiene un lugar vacio al lado…

¡Está bien profesora! ¡Nada mas no me hable tan golpeado que apenas y mastico el japonés! _Grito Edgar con una sonrisa de lado_

¡Edgar cállate! _Reprimió María_

¡María! Yo solo daba mi opinión _se defendió el regañado_

¡María tiene razón Edgar! ¡Y de todas formas a nadie le importa tu opinión! Apoyo alma a su prima

¡Ya! ¡Me cayo_! Y para sus adentros el joven de crespos cabellos negros les grito_: **¡PAR DE MONTONERAS!**

_A la hora del receso los tres jóvenes subieron a la azotea a tomar sus alimentos. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que en un momento llego cierto joven de azules ojos y oscuros cabellos atados en una trenza, seguido por una joven peli-azul de chocolates ojos._

¡ranma, no los molestes!- grito akane corriendo tras de el adivinando lo que quería hacer

¡Son artistas marciales! ¡Quiero conocer sus habilidades! _Fue la respuesta del chico que sonreía abiertamente_

Konichiwa!_ Saludo el oji azul_

¿Ammmm… hola?_ Dijeron_ _los tres sorprendidos por la manera de saldar del joven_

Discúlpenlo por favor… se emociona… _dijo akane con cara de fastidio_

Que necesitabas japorindio?

Yo quería pedir… ¿Cómo me dijiste? _Dijo ranma notando que la manera del recién_ _llegado para dirigirse a el sonaba a insulto_.

Ammmm… una manera amistosa de decir japonés en mi país…

Está bien… ¡ah, sí!, quería preguntarles qué ¿quien de los tres pelea mejor?

María y alma pero maría tiene un esguince en el tobillo derecho y alma… pues… ella tiene flojera…

Entonces… ¿te parecería tener un combate amistoso? _ Dijo el joven de la trenza con una alegre sonrisa amistosa en sus labios_

¡Claro! ¡Comencemos!

_Así comenzó el combate:_

_Se pararon frente a frente, ranma dio un salto a gran altura y se dirigía a su oponente con el pie por delante con la mirada expectante de akane, maría y alma._

_Edgar esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de su rival, y ranma sentía leves toques en su cuerpo, en una de esas Edgar dio un ataque extraño, solo toco la espalda de ranma y le puso el pie y sin uso de fuerza ranma sintió el impacto del suelo contra su cara._

C… co… ¿cómo lo hiciste?_ Dijo sobándose la cara_

Jajajajaja… ¡tu síguele mano y luego te cuento!

¡Bien! Contesto ranma

_Se volvió a lanzar al ataque, ambos eran rápidos pero de repente el joven mexicano lanzo un ataque de lo más raro y desconocido. Paso un dedo por la nariz de ranma y este cayo al piso. Ranma soltó una barrida y el mexicano llego al suelo de un golpe._

creo que gane! _Grito ranma agitado por el esfuerzo_

Jajajajaja ¿que acaso no te percataste? _ Dijeron las jovencitas a coro._

D… ¿de qué? _Akane se acerco a él y toco su brazo ahora desnudo_

Ranma… Edgar te arranco la manga de la camisa china

¡Y no solo eso! _Dijeron las otras dos jóvenes_

Muéstranos tu cartera, tu almuerzo, tus libros y… y ¿que mas ed.?

¡Ja! ¡En este momento un bigote de dragón de repuesto! _ En efecto ranma traía ese bigote de dragón por si acaso perdía el que le ataba la trenza_

_Y, al revisar, el joven de azules ojos se percato de la ausencia de estos artículos._

c… co… ¿como kuzo hiciste eso?

Jajajajaja es el maravilloso estilo maestro ladrón creado en México

Y… como aprendo o practico eso

Tu solo entra a uno de los barrios con mercado de la ciudad de México, si logras salir de ahí con ropa y al menos un objeto de valor lo tienes listo.

_El joven japonés se sorprendió, el peleaba muy bien y lo vencieron. A los pocos meses Edgar y ranma eran inseparables, los mejores amigos, también akane, María y alma. Al poco tiempo akane y ranma pelearon de una manera muy fuerte y ranma sabía que era su culpa, había intentado mil veces disculparse y todas fue ignorado, trato de tocarle la ventana y disculparse la noche anterior y descubrió que akane decidió dormir en el cuarto de Kasumi, el cual, no tenia ventanas._

_Al llegar a la escuela le comento todo lo ocurrido a Edgar que lo miraba con cara de "eres un perfecto idiota, como carajos se te ocurrió hacer eso"_

_Y después de poner atención durante un rato intervino…_

Eres un idiota ranma… _dijo con una cara seria a más no poder_

Si, lo sé _ contesto ranma muy decaído…_

Intentaste disculparte? _ Cuestiono el mexicano_

Si… me ignoro… _dijo ranma aun mas decaído que la vez anterior_

Mmmm… humillarte? _Volvió a preguntar el mexicano_

Si, también… y me volvió a ignorar… _contesto ranma apoyando la cara contra su escritorio_

Entonces ¡tengo una idea! _Grito el oji-negro _

que traes en mente? _le dijo ranma con cara de duda_

tu solo ponte guapo… _ intervino María con una sonrisa de "tengo un plan"_

consigue un ramo de flores y convence a akane de asomarse a su balcón a las 12 :00 p.m. _agrego con cara de convencimiento alma _

el resto déjanoslo a nosotros! _Dijo Edgar con una sonrisa triunfal que, a la vista de ranma era una cara de idiota inconfundible_.

_Ranma al instante frunció el seño e inflo los cachetes. No creía que esos tres locos pudieran solucionar su situación pero ¿qué le costaba intentar? _

_Por la noche akane salió al balcón y se llevo la sorpresa más grande que se pudo imaginar… por la tarde cuando ranma le pidió que a las 12:00 en punto de la noche se asomara al balcón ella se imagino un letrero o un cartel como el que el chico de la trenza le hizo cuando estuvo en el hospital pero… al asomarse vio algo extraño:_

_Doce personas todas con grandes sombreros mexicanos, trajes color negro con bordados muy hermosos de gallos o caballos, estoperoles dorados con cadenas tintineantes… en pocas palabras MARIACHIS como solían decir sus amigas a aquellos músicos originarios de su país, lo más curioso del asunto es que sus amigos Edgar, alma y María estaban vestidos todos de la misma manera con sus respectivos instrumentos musicales. En minutos comenzaron a tocar una hermosa pieza que a akane le encanto. Después de instantes ranma que permanecía parado frente a los mariachis con una camisa china en color negra y, el rostro muy sonrojado… tan sonrojado que sus mejillas hacían competencia a las hermosas rosas que sostenía en la mano derecha. Después de un rato de que ranma permaneciera inmóvil, con su sonrojo, Edgar se dio cuenta de que su amigo no se movería, se paro bien, acomodo su violín en una posición mas cómoda y… pateo (literalmente) el trasero de ranma haciéndolo dar un par de pasos más adelante. Luego, este se percato del hecho, volteo a ver a su amigo y el susodicho le guiño un ojo. El joven de la trenza salto al balcón y le dio las rosas a akane, dando un salto Asia atrás cayendo otra vez en el mismo lugar de donde partió y a tartamudeo limpio le dijo…_

a… ak… akkkk… akaaaaa…. Akane yyy… akaaaannee…. Yyyyooo… qqqqqqquuuuuuuiiiii…. Quiieeeerooo…. Dddeeciiiirttteee… qqqqqqqquuueee….

_El joven mexicano levanto una pierna y le dio un zape con el pie para que reaccionara… pero todo fue en vano seguía tartamudeando…_

akane discúlpalo… déjame traducirte lo que este pedazo de estúpido trata de decir… tal vez después se atreva a decirlo el…

aja continua Edgar por que la verdad no le entiendo…

muy bien… mi amigo quiere decirte que ¡TE AMA MAS QUE A SU VIDA!

_Ranma en ese momento se percato de lo gritado y aprovechando todo lo dicho y que nadie le ponía atención a él… se desmayo… en un par de minutos despertó en el cuarto de akane…._

C… ¿cómo llegue aquí?

Te desmayaste y Edgar te trajo hasta aquí….

Siento haber arruinado tu sorpresa con mi timidez…

No te preocupes ranma no es tu culpa… pero… dime ranma ¿lo que dijo Edgar es cierto?... t… tu me… ¿tú me amas?

S….. Ssss…. Sss…iiiii…..yyyy…yyooo… ttt...

¿Dime ranma eso es cierto?

Ccccc….ccclll… clllaaaaaa….

Contéstame ranma ¿eso que dijo es cierto?

Sssssssssssss…iiiiiii…. Eeeeeee

¡contesta ranma!

¡Cállate marimacho! ¡No vez que si me sigues interrumpiendo no voy a poder decirte con calma y tranquilidad que te amo! Dijo con un cebero desfiguro en su cara colmado de desesperación e irritación para luego poner cara de espanto

Ranma… yo también te amo _ dijo akane para luego besarlo apasionada y desesperada mente… por la mente de ranma se cruzaron muchas cosas y en un momento pensó con mucha fuerza:_

**Debo ir a México algún día!**

**AGRADEZCO AL CIELO QUE NO SE ME HAYA IDO LA INSPIRACION.**

**Y AGRADESCO A TOOOOOODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME AYUDARON A INSPIRARME!.**


End file.
